


Percy Jackson and the Olympians Oneshots

by Hoziest



Series: Oneshots [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Annabeth Chase, Age Play Caregiver Percy Jackson, Age Play Little Nico Di Angelo, Angst, Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo Friendship, Autistic Nico di Angelo, Domestic Fluff, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque is a Good Sibling, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Grace is a Dork, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, Jason Grace is the Mom Friend, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Percy Jackson is a Dork, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Protective Jason Grace, Protective Will Solace, Sad Nico di Angelo, Southern Will Solace, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), why is that not a tag it's literally canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoziest/pseuds/Hoziest
Summary: Mostly HOO oneshots
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Naomi Solace & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Naomi Solace, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011585
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	1. Poor Impressions - Solangelo

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Brief blood mention, brief mention of death (the concept, not character death)  
> Big vents coming to y'all tonight. I only read the first, two? books of TOA and I don't even remember what the timeskip between THO and BoO was so might not be canon compliant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Brief blood mention, brief mention of death (the concept, not character death)  
> Big vent coming to y'all tonight. I only read the first, two? books of TOA and I don't even remember what the timeskip between THO and BoO was so might not be canon compliant?

Whenever someone met Nico di Angelo, they always had the same first impression. Creepy, deathly, scary, grim aura. His voice, his complexion, his hair, his attitude, all of him has been compared to death in some way, even long after people had gotten to know him. He was sick of it.

There were three living exceptions to that, the three people he trusted the most. Percy Jackson, not only his gay awakening but also somewhat of a parental figure to him growing up. Hazel Grace, his Roman half-sister; while she fit more the "riches" aspect of Pluto, and he the "dead" aspect of Hades, she understood well. And Will Solace, his sunshine of a boyfriend, who knew better than most how much he hated those comments (he made similar ones sometimes, but they were both well aware that they were jokes, and never made when Nico was upset about the issue. He had even discussed it with the Italian, upon learning of his loathing of the general subject). That's it, three people, out of the hundreds of demigods he's met, everyone (even Annabeth Fucking Chase) has referred to him like that, and it really wore on him sometimes.

Such as today. A group of young demigods had been brought to camp by the Satyr that had been watching over them, and during their tour they walked in on him practicing with his sword. Nico was damn proud of his sword fighting, so he didn't mind when a bunch of 13 year olds randomly walked in on him attacking the dummies (Will had banned him from summoning skeletons after he shadow travelled the night before. The McDonald's was worth it though), until the usual shit started.

"He's creepy looking."

I try.

"He's so pale!"

It's the post-kidnapping I-was-in-a-cage-underground complexion. Look it up.

"He reminds me of death."

Thanatos is hot so, thanks.

"I didn't see a weapon like that when we went to get ours!"

No shit Sherlock.

"It looks like it could rip your soul out."

It just might if I don't get out of here in the next 5 minutes.

Katie Gardner, who was their tour guide, shot him an apologetic smile (she, at least, had the decency to look guilty when he overheard her say the same shit. At least, when she knew he'd overheard her) as he stalked out of the arena.

Welp, his day had completely gone to shit. Not that there was much to save it, Will had forced him to sleep last night so he woke up unable to get rid of the stench of the bronze jar. The blond had an early shift at the infirmary, so he wasn't there and Nico had to calm down himself, since Hazel was at Camp Jupiter and Percy was at Sally's. Because of his impromptu McDonald's trip the night before, he was more tired than normal (you'd think lugging a giant statue of a goddess halfway around the world would make him stronger. "It's because you overworked yourself, Death Breath," he could hear his boyfriend say), so he was cranky. His usual jacket had blood and dirt caked on it from Capture the Flag, so he couldn't wear it and felt exposed, even in Will's flannel. He originally started practicing to let out some of his frustrations, which obviously didn't work and now instead of angry Nico just wanted to break down and cry.

Luckily, Will having the early shift meant he should be off about now. With help, Nico had gotten a lot better at going to others when he needed (and, most importantly, wanted) help, so he was able to push away the guilt at bothering the other boy. 

He opened the door to cabin 7 to find the healer lying in his bed, reading some medical journal. Wordlessly, the brunet took off his shoes and climbed into his boyfriends lap, as said boy wrapped his arms around him.

"Is everything okay, love?"

He was met with the shaking of a head, and a sob muffled into his chest. "I just wanted to practice and they came in, why do they think I'm creepy! Why do I have to be creepy, and weird, and ghostly, and why does everybody have to fucking COMMENT on it?! Why can't they just leave me alone!" The Italian wailed, letting himself go as his hair was stroked and he was gently rocked side to side.

"I don't know, love, but you are so much more than that. You're funny, and sarcastic, and almost comically easy to anger, and secretly you're the sweetest boyfriend. And you're strong, and brave, and went through so much but you still let yourself be kind. And you're the Ghost King! Not because you look like a ghost, or because of your father, but because you fought hard to win that title."

The younger (older? Physically he was younger, but chronologically he was older, so which is it? And other questions that kept Will awake during late shifts) had stopped sobbing, and the silence was occasionally punctured with hiccups. Will moved to stand up, softly hushing when his boyfriend began to whine at the slight lack of contact (Gods he was touch starved, even Will's best efforts hadn't squashed the hunger brought by 15 (70?) years without much physical affection) and shifting him into a koala carry. More of his siblings should be showing up soon, and while Nico didn't care about PDA (they never technically announced the change in their relationship, the Italian just kept kissing him in public until everyone got the message), emotional vulnerability was a different story, so off to cabin 13 they went.

Nico huddled more into Will at the slight drop in temperature between the Hades cabin and outside of it, the blond leaning down to kiss his forehead. As he set the boy on his bed, though, he shot up with fear in his eyes.

"NO! I, um, no sleep, it's, I'm..."

"Shh, love, it's okay. We don't have to sleep, we're just laying down," Will soothed as he turned on the TV (the Hephaestus cabin had managed to build electronics that wouldn't attract monsters, with the help of plans found in Bunker 9). "Are the nightmares getting bad again?"

"Hmm," the smaller affirmed, as his boyfriend ran his hands through his hair.

And so they sat, watching Disney movies (not Hercules though, most campers found it hilarious but Nico despised it, and Beauty and the Beast was a big no-no for obvious reasons), the black haired boy drifting to sleep a few times but being woken up before he could wake up screaming (Will had learned to do so in his sleep, which saved a lot of guilt), and generally having a good time.

It would all work itself out.


	2. Fuck Planes 2k20 - Solangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico doesn't like planes, but he has to take his first one in over a decade to visit his boyfriend's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Slight panic  
> Is this completely self indulgent? Yes. Is Nico ooc and way more open than he is in canon? Also yes. HOWEVER my PJO special interest has come back full swing (and lasted longer than the short Harry Potter spurt, I've been reading Solangelo fanfiction for like, 3 days) and I highkey love projecting onto Nico, so take this human AU. Why are they travelling alone? Idk plot convenience.

So, this morning has been... interesting. Yeah, interesting, let's go with that. Will and Nico had woken up at 2 am for their flight, and honestly went about as well as an early morning could go. They did their routine as normal (Nico didn't eat but he would undoubtedly snack a lot on the plane so Will let it slide), finished with plenty of time to wait for the Uber, of which the driver didn't bother conversing.

Unsurprisingly, that didn't last long, and by the time they pulled up to the airport Nico was whining slightly and clinging desperately to the weighted bat stuffie he had brought specifically for this reason. Will had known about his boyfriend's plane anxiety long before this trip was planned, but Nico had assured him that he should book it anyways. The anxiety stemmed because his mom and sister had died in a plane crash, but he was trying to get over that and move on as normal (his therapist told him he had been held back by that for far too long, and was pleasantly surprised when the Italian came to a session with news of the trip). Just because he was ready, though, didn't mean the thoughts and feelings would stop.

Will quickly paid the driver, taking the smaller's elbow and leading him to the desk to check their baggage. The woman behind the desk glanced questioningly at the 17 year old rocking on his heels and clutching a stuffed bat, but didn't comment on it or stare. After checking their suitcases, Will once again took his boyfriend, this time leading him to the escalator.

"Hey darlin', it's all okay. C'mon, we have security and then we wait to board. We can get Starbucks too, there should be one by our gate. Okay?" Waiting for Nico's nod, they stepped onto the moving stairs, the smaller gripping the railing and his boyfriend tightly (none of them, not even the boy himself, were quite sure why he didn't like escalators and elevators, the best guess was the sensory aspect so Will, Hazel (his half-sister), and Hades (his dad) always let him cling to them) as they ascended.

The early hour meant the airport was fairly empty, there was hardly a line and they were up to the x-rays within 15 minutes. Will gently guided Nico to putting his stuff in the bin (they both knew full well that the anxiety inhibited his functionality right now, so close guiding, as well as what others often saw as babying, was the best bet to avoid more distress), going through first so the younger would know what to expect. Nico followed, pulse steadying slightly as while the situation was new, it wasn't hard so he was having a fairly easy time. They got their bags again, Nico once again holding the bat tight to his chest but leaving one arm free to hold Will's hand. Their gate was close to security, and once it was in view Will let Nico grab them a spot while he got coffee (the pale boy might not be nonverbal right now, but he wasn't much for social interaction in normal circumstances, much less right now), Nico's being plain with only a few syrups and his own being overly sugary, as always.

"Flight 420 for Houston boarding momentarily, flight 420 for Houston." They were going to Texas to visit Will's family, which left a 2 1/2 hour plane ride to sit through.

The pair boarded with the rest of the group that "needed extra time getting settled," to give Nico extra time to get settled and also so there wouldn't be so many people as he walked down the aisle.

The black haired boy took the window seat, his blond boyfriend next to him and acting as a barrier between him and whoever might sit in the aisle seat. Once they sat down, the nervous rocking picked up, and the verbal stimming as well once more people boarded (no one sat next to Will, luckily, so he quickly talked to the people in front and behind them, telling them that there would be noises and the seat may move a bit, but no more, as Nico consented, and as he had already told the flight attendants).

They began to be pulled along, and Will decided he should intervene a little bit to try and avoid a meltdown. "Hey Neeks, c'mon, nothing will happen, I promise. I know it's scary, but we'll arrive safely in Texas at the scheduled time. You're strong darlin', you can do this, and I'm right here." The Italian was now chewing on the ear of the bat, and the back of his hand was pressed into his face, but the rocking had slown and he was leaning toward Will, instead of ramrod straight.

"Do you want a kiss?" The paler moved the index finger of the hand already on his face to rub at his nose, trusting his boyfriend to know what he wanted. And he did, leaning forward and placing a feather light kiss where the finger had been previously and leaning down slightly to rub their noses together in a bunny kiss, eliciting a small giggle and the quick movement to attempt to move the armrest between them. It didn't quite work, since Will was leaning on it, but the blond got the hint and moved so the smaller could lean on him.

"Seatbelt first, then we can cuddle." Huffing, the raven haired boy did as requested, leaning back in just as the speed picked up, almost falling and freezing up.

"Shh, I gotcha," the tan boy soothed, catching his boyfriend and squeezing tightly as his boyfriend buried his head into his chest. "You're safe."

And so the flight carried on, Nico staying pressed into Will, letting his boyfriend and the darkness of the early-morning plane soothe him. It wasn't ideal, and tears were shed more than once ("fuck you turbulence"), but it worked well enough and the brunet felt the tight, unpleasant squeeze of anxiety loosen just a titch as they descended (well, not AS they descended, but after it when he thought of planes it didn't scare him as bad).

"You did good. I love you, darlin'."

"Love you too," he mumbled, "fuck planes though." At that, Will threw his head back in laughter, leading the smaller to baggage claim and pulling him in for a quick tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, esk*mo is a slur and, like all slurs, should not be used at all unless you are of the rightful group to reclaim it.


	3. Bronze and Sulfur - Solangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The familiar color of bronze that haunts his nightmares, mixed with... sulfur? Oh what the hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Kidnapping, torture, gore, death (temporarily), vomiting, dissociation  
> So this is kinda a vent but not really? Like, nothing happened recently and never has anything _pretty_ like this has ever happened to me (I think), but the feelings are there and writing this felt like the best way to get them out? So here.

Nico woke up back in the bronze jar, dread immediately filling his stomach _knew that all that happened the past few months, the past YEAR, wasn't a dream which meant that those fuckers had somehow kidnapped him AGAIN, how did they get him from camp, was he at camp, he thought he was at camp but maybe he wasn't,_ a gravelly voice that would forever haunt him interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah, son of Hades, so glad of you to join us back in the land of the living. Well, I suppose not quite of the _living_ ," one of the giant twins told him, he couldn't tell them apart, their faces always warped into one horrible mess in his memories. Wait, 'not of the living?' That's when he smelled it. Not the heavy, poisonous air that had filled the jar before. No, that was the smell of _sulfur_. Which meant, he was back in _Tartarus_.

He was certain his breathing had picked up with each new realization, but it downright 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 when he saw the shock of blond hair next to the 12 foot tall creatures, laying on the ground and bleeding from all over.

"WILL!" He screamed, despite knowing the jar was soundproof and the air was limited anyways.

"You pick a nice one young half blood. He is fun to make bleed."

Somehow he heard each and every one of Will's screams with each crack of a whip, each punch, eat cut and stab and stomp and thud as he watched his boyfriend be tortured, unable to look away no matter how much he wanted to. And then, they stopped. A few more hits landed as the giants had their fun, but there was no sound, no movement, and the feeling in his gut told him what had happened to Will, to his boyfriend, the love of his life, the only person besides Percy and Bianca who he could ever talk to like he did.

He was dead.

And so, like anyone would do after seeing such a gruesome display, he puked.

*~*

He sat up on instinct when he felt the bile rise in his throat, expelling it into his lap, which seemed to have a blanket on it. It was dark now, and his ears were ringing, and it smelled faintly musky like the Hades cabin always did, and he was _pretty_ sure that was a dream, but everything was mixing together. Between the ringing he could hear guttural, disgusting laughter, and sometimes there was a flash of red in the dark, along with the screams that accompanied his original trip to Tartarus.

He felt hands on his back, but he was too weak and too busy retching stomach acid from his mouth to shake them off. It took a moment for him to realize they were rubbing circles between his shoulder blades, and were warm, and he could hear a faint murmuring that he couldn't make out but recognized, somewhere, as _safe_.

After five minutes of dry heaving, he felt one of the hands move around his chest while the other brought his own arm around, presumably, the body they belonged to. He was hiked up, the voice still going, and he could vaguely make out some of the words and _the voice, it was, could it be...?_

"Will?" His Italian accent came through thick, making it sound more like 'wheel.'

"Yeah, it's me Neeks, you're okay." And with that, Nico burst into tears, clinging to the taller boy and trying to ground himself.

"You, you, *hic* you were in Ta-Tar-T-Ta-"

"Shh, it's okay baby, we aren't there, we're at camp, you're okay."

"And-a-and, you y-you got *hic* tor-tort-*hic* tortur-tortured b-by the-th-them an, nd, *hic* y-ou di-died-d, and *hic* f-fuck."

"Hey, I'm right here, healthy as ever, we aren't there, the war is over," Will soothed as he was set onto the floor, probably from the bathroom based on the bright light. There was a tap to his arms, then another, before he realized that he was supposed to lift them. He did so, letting the blond take off his half-digested-food-stained shirt and replace it with a hoodie that smelled like the beach and antiseptic. He heard a rustling, and then water running, before a wet rag was pressed against his face. It was warm, and he leaned into it as he was being cleaned off.

"Ok babe, can you tell me where you are?"

"U-um, *hic* Cabin Thir-13?"

"Very good, now what's five things you see?"

"White light, dark-dark spot at th-the *hic* door, um, b-blood, br-bronze, Ot-t-"

"Hey, hey, breath. There's no blood, there's no bronze, there's only us. Sounds like your eyes aren't working well, let's do the other ones. Four things you can touch?"

"Y-You, *hic* this hood-die, br-broken glass," a squeeze to his arm told him that there was none of the ladder. "I-I mean, um, *hic* the f-floor, th-the wall."

"There you go! Now three things you can hear."

"My hic-hiccu-cups, y-your breathing, m-my *hic* um, ring-ging. In my ears."

"Ok, the ringing is to be expected, you're doing great love. Almost done, two things you smell?"

"Sul- um-m, you, an-nd *hic* puk-ke." Nico wrinkled his nose as the second smell hit him, causing Will to chuckle.

"Alright, last one, one thing you can taste."

"Also puke." Will let out a full laugh at that as the smaller boy stuck his tongue out of his mouth, trying to get rid of the bitter taste.

"I'm gonna throw the soiled covers in the laundry, and grab you a melatonin and mint, okay?" 

Nico gripped his arm. "I don't wanna g-go *hic* b-bac-ck to *hic* sleep."

"I know, but it's good for you and the medicine should help with your nightmares. Just take some deep breaths until I come back, okay?"

Nico breathed as he asked, letting his grip loosen. "Okay. Ti amo."

Will smiled, kissing the Italian on the top of the head as he stood up. "I love you too, darlin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's time for me to go to bed now, good night/afternoon/morning/whenever!


	4. Times Square Christmas - Solangelo, Frazel, Jiper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon discovering that their partners really haven't celebrated Christmas in a long time, Will Solace, Frank Zhang, and Piper McLean take them out to Manhattan for a triple date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None  
> I am very much a winter being sooooo CHRISTMAS FIC! Halloween is great and all but I just LOVE winter so I'm doing this in October with absolutely no regrets. Now take this completely fluffy self indulgent fic that ends up Solangelo focused because I just love Solangelo okay?

"Hurry _up_ Nico!" Hazel whined through the door, thoroughly excited for the night to come.

Upon discovering that Nico and Hazel hadn't really _celebrated_ Christmas since the 20th century, and that Jason hadn't since before he was separated from Thalia, their partners decided that they needed to have a "proper, romantic winter trip" in New York, specifically Times Square. They all agreed excitedly, missing the fun time that had been an important part of their childhood (even if it wasn't all that _festive_ , it still brought good memories to the three).

"I'm coming!" The Italian boy said, stepping out of the bathroom in a large flannel button up that he stole from Will, black skinny jeans, and faux fur lined boots (which he refused to tell his boyfriend and sister where he got). Hazel, wearing a knitted sweater that was slightly Christmas themed, as well as a long tulle skirt and boots with a small heel. Her hair was tied back but still wild and curly, slightly similar to her brother's fluffy voluminous hair.

They left Cabin 13, heading toward Cabin 1 where they all agreed to meet up, as the rest of camp put away anything they were using in preparation for dinner. Jason and Piper, both wearing jeans and a Camp Jupiter shirt, Piper with her signature snowboarding jacket and Jason in some coat that had likely been stolen from his girlfriend, were standing in front of the former's captain, elbowing each other and joking about. Frank, also in jeans with a fleece-lined hoodie, came not long after and slung his arm around his girlfriend, having just finished teaching an archery class. After 2 minutes of bickering with Jason, Nico left to remind his workaholic boyfriend to leave the Infirmary.

"OKAY are we all ready?!" Piper asked, ecstatic to share the holiday with her boyfriend and watch him experience it for, really, the first time (Frank and Will shared similar sentiment, if their tight grips on the sibling's hands showed anything). Everyone nodded, so they all headed to Thalia's tree, where Argus was waiting to take them to the subway.

Nico and Hazel, the only two having never _ridden_ the subway before, immediately stuck close to their taller boyfriends, the former burying his head in Will's thick jacket to block out some of the stimulation (being the only one who hadn't spent most of his life in a big city or semi-crowded camp), as they all piled into the corner to take the long ride from Long Island to Manhattan. 

Finally, they stepped out of the station and were met with thousands of lights beaming all over; even Piper and Will, who came to places like this a lot due to their parents fame, stood a moment to marvel at the sights. Hazel's jaw dropped, and she started bouncing at how festive everything looked, while Nico and Jason just stood still, taking in the beauty.

"Ok, our reservation is in 15 minutes, and it's kind of a walk so we should get going," Piper said, as she was the one to book the restaurant ( _legally,_ she used the advantage of being Tristan McLean's daughter, instead of Aphrodite's). 

It was authentic Italian, as Nico requested because "I'm the only one of us who has culture, no Will we are absolutely 𝘯𝘰𝘵 going to a Southern restaurant I will literally stab you, Piper and Frank say they don't have any authentic Cherokee or Chinese places that were free and I want some _gods damn_ shrimp scampi and _I swear to the gods Grace pronounce lasagna like that again and you will WISH you had died back at the wolf house,_ " so as to be expected it was a pretty nice place. They all looked rather underdressed, not that they cared because once you save the world a few times dress codes are the LAST things on your mind, Piper had a tradition of going to nice restaurants with her dad while in casual clothes (or pyjamas, once) anyways. 

They had a great time, able to ignore everything that came with being children of the Gods (everything except for the fact that Hazel and Nico were from the 20th century and therefor were clueless on a lot of things, which caused a lot of interesting conversation such as "what do you _mean_ you aren't vaccinated are you _kidding me_ " "it didn't exist!" and "Czechoslovakia isn't a country anymore? What next, the Soviet Union fell too?" "Well..." "Are you _kidding me_ how does the greatest superpower in the world fucking 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘷𝘦 what the schist") and focus on being normal teenagers on a date in NYC.

After dinner (where they were nearly kicked out after Jason pronounced lasagna as "la-sag-nuh" and Nico nearly stabbed him) they went to stand by the massive Christmas tree, enjoying the lights and music.

"Hey Pipes, wanna dance?"

"Hell yeah, try to keep up!"

"What about you darlin', may I have this dance?"

Nico looked at the blond with a raised eyebrow. "Do you even know how to ballroom dance?"

"Do _you_?"

"I was born in Venice in the 1930's, of _course_ I do."

Will's face burned as he imagined the smaller boy in a suit, dancing around gracefully. Nico smirked when he saw the bright red coloring on his boyfriend's normally tanned skin. "C'mon, I'll teach you to waltz, _tesoro_." It wasn't often he could get the upper hand, growing up a homosexual in a homophobic world, then being thrown into war after war, had left him touch starved and easy to fluster, and Will was a master at doing so. But when he could get the blond blushing, he took it to the fullest advantage. He placed the other's hand on his waist, reaching up to put his own on his shoulder and taking the free one (because he wanted to see Will try and fail to lead, and get flustered, and he wanted to challenge himself to teach while following, _not_ because he liked it better when his tall, blond boyfriend was the one in control, definitely not). 

They slowly danced up to Hazel and Frank, who were doing another ballroom dance that Nico wasn't familiar with (likely one she picked up from being in the Jazz capital), as Piper and Jason just whirled around, laughing and having fun.

Will and Frank stepped on their toes a lot, and Jason nearly got hit in the head from a flying ornament, and it was all around a bit chaotic, but they loved it. Every last second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite things is playing with how Nico and Hazel adjusted from one century to another, especially Nico because going from Italy to America (or any immigration) is hectic WITHOUT a 70 year time skip. I'm trying to upload a lot today but who knows if that'll turn out.


	5. Born In The Wrong Century - Platonic PerNico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you grow up under fascist rule in WWII, those memories don't exactly disappear when you suddenly find yourself in the 21st century.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Cruel punishment/torture (forced consumption of inedible substances), vomiting, panic attack. Does that make sense? It's WWII in a dictatorship, idk what you expected.  
> I feel like it's slept on a lot that Nico and Bianca grew up in Mussolini's Italy? Not in this household. This takes place between The Last Olympian and The Lost Hero, so Nico is 12-13, and he's sleeping in Percy's cabin because why not let this kid have an older brother figure he deserves it.

_The Sons of the She Wolf were marching along their Centurions as they lead a man down the street. The man had been speaking against Il Duce, and as such needed to be punished. Nico didn't know why he had to stay and watch, but he'd never dare say that aloud. A crowd was gathering at the scene, and he saw Bianca next to a few of their neighbors. She must've just gotten off of school, Nico thought, hoping she'd be proud of him for being a part of such an important responsibility. Maybe if she was proud, it would take away the sick feeling in his gut, as he watched the man be tied to a tree._

_Next thing he knew, he_ was _the man, wriggling hopelessly against the binding as the Centurion in front of him read his crimes, Bianca screaming in the background. "For reprimandation of speaking in opposition of Il Duce, Mussolini, you are hereby punished in the viewing eyes of the public. Failure to cooperate will result in harsher punishment," the man in front of him announced, before moving to allow two others to get in front of him. Nico began thrashing as his mouth was forced open, a bottleneck being placed on his lips and oil poured down his throat. He had no choice but to swallow as it kept coming, and he thought he would drown by the time it was being pulled away. He felt nauseous from consuming what must've been a pint of the oil, which only worsened as he saw the other man, young and likely part of the Avanguardista, walk toward him with a toad in hand. The bottle was still held between his teeth and he couldn't close his mouth, no matter how hard he ground his teeth. Soon fingers were opening his jaw further, and he felt a slightly slimy, bumpy foul tasting thing on his tongue and_ oh god it moved _. As soon as the hands were moved away, his mouth and nose were held shut and he felt himself begin to suffocate, the toad still moving around and bumping against his teeth. As he was deprived of more and more air, his throat began to spasm, and for some reason the reptile decided to jump into the back of his mouth. He tried his best not to let the creature go further, but one more involuntary swallow and it was gone. The nausea worsened by the tenfold, and he felt his eyes roll back into his head as his airways were still blocked and..._

He barely had time to roll onto his side before stomach bile and the little he ate for dinner were being expelled onto the floor from the unfamiliar bed. He heard someone rush to his side, and flinched away before taking in the familiar tanned skin and dark hair. "Hey Nico, it's okay, breathe." It was only then he noticed the hot tears falling down his face as he retched again onto the floor of the Poseidon Cabin. Once he did, he fell back into bed, breathing harshly as the warped memories of his early childhood came back to him. He didn't want to, _couldn't_ , tell Percy what he saw, but luckily the boy didn't ask. He just rubbed circles into his back, avoiding the mess and sitting so that Nico could lay his head in his lap. He had no time to think about the fluttery feeling in his stomach, not even sure it wasn't the nausea, just closing his eyes and trying to breath through his mouth to not smell the acid laying on the floor next to him. Percy moved him after what could've been two minutes, could've been two hours, either way Nico whined, before clapping a hand to his mouth in embarrassment. Percy just let out a small smile. 

"I'm getting a washcloth to clean up your face, I'll be back in a second." As he moved, the young Italian sat up against the wall, clenching his eyes shut as his vision swam, trying to get the feeling back into his fingers and toes. He noticed that it was still dark outside, and felt bad for bothering Percy, even though he was probably already awake. Speak of the devil, the green-eyed boy came back with the promised washrag, cleaning the vomit off of Nico's face before he could protest. He received a halfhearted glare for his efforts, which he just laughed at, throwing the rag in the vague direction of the bathroom and sitting back next to Nico.

" _Scusate_ , that you had to get up for me," the smaller muttered.

"Don't be, I was already awake anyways."

"Still, you already let me sleep in your cabin, and now you have to get up and clean me off like a little kid because of a dumb nightmare."

"Nico," Percy said seriously, turning the boy's attention to him, "you are _not_ an inconvenience, and you _are_ a kid. We're all kids, you, me, Annabeth, this entire camp, we're mostly kids. Just because we were forced to fight a war doesn't take away from that. Understand?" His voice was gentle but firm, and his smile came back as Nico nodded, ruffling the boy's hair. "Now, d'ya wanna talk about it?"

The Italian shrugged. "It wasn't about the war or anything, just something that happened when I was young. Except, like, _way_ messed up."

Realization dawned Percy's features. "Oh, you were a kid, in Italy, in World War 2."

"Congratulations, how long did it take you to figure that out?"

"Shut up!" The taller boy elbowed him. "What I _mean_ is, Paul told me a bit about how the people in Axis countries lived. You... you had to do some pretty messed up stuff, huh?"

"Eh," the boy shrugged again, "if you count watching someone forcibly swallow a toad because he spoke against Il Duce when you were only 5 as 'messed up,' then yes."

Percy frowned. "Is that what happened in your dream?"

He nodded. "Except once he was tied up, it was me. I had to eat the toad, and I heard Bianca screaming." He zoned out for a second, before snapping back. "It's whatever, I got over it awhile ago and I think it was more of a shock than anything." His eyes were beginning to drift shut, and he let out a big yawn as he finished his sentence.

"Y'know, I ate a cockroach once," Percy said, laying Nico back down onto his lap and running his fingers through the thick hair.

"Really? _Disgustoso_."

The taller boy snorted. "Yeah, I was like, 10? Someone dared me to eat one that crawled into our apartment building, and I couldn't let him win, so I did it."

" _Idiota_ ," Nico's words began slurring as he fell deeper and deeper into sleep.

"Hey, you can't back down from a dare! Besides, it wasn't that bad, just a little... crunchy." What he thought was a snort soon turned out to be a snore as exhaustion claimed the younger boy again. Percy sat there a little longer, not feeling tired nor wanting to sleep and face the nightmares that had plagued him since his battle with Luke, so he just decided to read the book Annabeth had leant him about marine life, letting the preteen slumber away in some desperately needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sons of the She Wolf - a group of Italian boys ages 4 to 8 who were taught the beginnings of military training; Centurions - adult officers who taught the children, named so after the Roman Centurions; Il Duce - "The Leader," what children and members of the fascist party were taught to call Benito Mussolini; Avanguardista - a group of Italian boys ages 14-18 who were trained in military workings to be soldiers once of age; scusate - sorry; disgustoso - disgusting; idiota - idiot. I did a lot of research on fascist Italy purely for Nico di Angelo oneshots, and I do not regret a second of it.


	6. Nico Burrito - Solangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter can be rough on the Apollo kids and Nico is a skinny motherfucker, Will kills two birds with one stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None  
> I have, once again, had my melatonin yoinked from me at ungodly hours so here we are, writing fluff.

Cabin 7 was empty most November afternoons; children of Apollo were sensitive to the lack of sunlight, and among those who weren't year round campers most wanted to take advantage of the few daylight hours they had. Will Solace, however, was an exception. Being Head Healer, he preferred to take advantage of his free hours, and lately that had been inside, snuggled into a pile of blankets reading a book (dyslexia be damned, he wanted to read Harry Potter in the original English version and he _would_ ) until dinnertime. Lunch times would be spent in the Dining Pavilion, as they always were (save for exceptionally busy shifts), but then he'd be right back, in front of the fire in one of two cabins, in pure bliss.

He wasn't surprised when the door opened (on top of the long nights, some of the more sun-oriented of his siblings were also severely affected by the cold that was still let in by the Golden Fleece), until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Have you seen Nico?" Percy asked. "He's not in his cabin, since you're off I thought he might be in here but obviously..." The older boy trailed off, gesturing around the room. Will felt movement around his torso, a mass that had previously been still moving up until a head poked out of his overlarge sweater.

"Yeah, whatdyou want?" He slurred slightly, after having been brought out of his half-asleep-contented state of before.

"...Are you two in the same sweater?" The older asked with a smirk. Nico just bared his teeth at him, cheeks heating up and burrowing further into Will's chest, who just laughed and kissed his forehead.

"I'm skinny as _fuck_ Percy, and it's cold as balls outside, leave me alone."

"What did you need him for?"

"Oh, I was just gonna tell him that Camp Jupiter is coming next week, since he _missed_ the last counsellor meeting," he shot a glare at the younger.

"It's not like they really tell us anything new and, once again, it's cold as _balls_ outside. B'sides, Will's a counsellor too, you and him would tell me anything I need to know, _clearly_."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'll leave you to being disgustingly domestic..."

"Fuck off."

"USE PROTECTION!" He yelled as he closed the door.

"FUCK _OFF_!" Will snorted, pulling his boyfriend closer (as if they weren't already _in the same sweater_ ) pressing a kiss to his nose and grinning down on him.

"You missed," Nico grumbled, scrunching his face up, rather adorably in Will's unbiased (hah) opinion.

"Did I?"

Nico pushed himself further upward, bare shoulders peeking out of the wide neckline ("where did you even get this?" "It was a gag gift a few Christmases ago, came in handy though.") as he kissed Will's lips, leaning back after a moment only for the blond to chase after him and press their lips together once again.

So they sat, kissing in the Apollo cabin, wrapped in a blanket burrito and sharing a large ugly Christmas sweater, happier than they would've thought possible a year ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost half as short as my normal oneshots but it's also 4 in the morning so I have rights, take the fluffy domestic Solangelo.


	7. Soldatino - Solangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wants his boyfriend to sing to him, and gets a big surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mention of nightmares  
> This song is one of my favorites and ngl I'm highkey mad it's not on Spotify.

Sitting on the porch of the Hades cabin, Will Solace and Nico di Angelo watched the stars, cuddled up together against the late-night cold lingering in the air and watching as the camp slept.

Nico had, to no one's surprise, had a nightmare that night. He hadn't told Will what it was about, _couldn't_ , but it didn't matter; the boy just held him to his chest, letting him calm down by listening to the steady heartbeat, staying still and breathing evenly until the smaller took action. He asked to sit outside this time, so Will simply heaved him up, blanket and all, and carried him (which took much less effort than the healer was happy with) to the rocking chair sat in front of the door, which was where they sat now.

The memories had been pushed back, the adrenaline worn off and leaving the Ghost King tired, but the crawling under his skin hadn't stopped yet; the cool breeze, the warm blankets surrounding him, the comforting squeezing the blond he was sitting on gave him every once in awhile, none of it had fully gotten rid of the lingering fear.

 _You can always ask for help_ , Will's voice rung in his head, _even if it seems silly. I want to make you happy, and telling me how I can do that is a great step to healing._

 _Here goes nothing_ , his own voice responded back, and he cleared his scratchy throat, prompting the taller boy to look down at the vaguely Nico shaped lump of softness spread across his lap. "Will... can, can you sing for me? Please?" He may not be the best with musical instruments, but his singing voice was heavenly (quite literally) and Nico loved to bask in it.

"Sure, darlin'." He hummed, trying to decide a song, before his eyes lit up. He began a tune Nico had never heard before, but that spoke directly to his soul and settled over him like a warm duvet.

_"Close your eyes, I know what you see  
the darkness is high, and you're in 10 feet deep.  
But we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep  
and you know I will be here to tell you to breathe"_

Nico was in shock, the song was clearly an original, written for _him_ , but the next verse had tears in his eyes as he burrowed into the tall blond. It was accented, heavily, and a little awkward off the other's tongue, but clearly well practiced.

_"Tu sei el mio soldatino  
la ragione per cui vivo  
non ti scordar di me  
io veglieró su di te"_

Nico had tears of happiness streaming down his face, nuzzling into the tan blond and pressing kisses into his chest over and over again, listening to the vibrations of the song rumbling through Will's ribcage.

_"Stumbling lost, the last choice of all that you meet  
it's the cost, of ruling those 'neath your feet  
paths you've crossed, and trust you're trying to keep  
you're exhausted, listening for a voice that can't speak_

_Ma nico, mio caro"_

Will, the little shit, knew how much Nico loved the petnames he gave, and he went and translated them to _Italian_ and oh gods he loved this boy so much.

_"Tu sei el mio soldatino  
la ragione ho vissuto  
non ti scordar di me  
io veglieró su di te"_

The syllables got more confident as the blond went on, tongue rolling over the harsh consonants and it wasn't perfect but _gods it might as well have been_.

_"So you run, through shadows you roam  
seams undone by the love you thought you could own  
but he's just one of the many that you might call home  
and maybe someday, the bitter will fade from your bones_

_Fade from your bones_

_Eri il mio soldatino  
ora un principe oscuro  
ma anche per te, c'é una luce  
che ad un'altra vita ti conduce"_

As he finished singing, the air hung between them as Nico just stared in awe. "I know, the pronunciation was probably not the best, but was it okay-?" He was cut off by a searing kiss. 

"It was perfect," the young boy whispered, and a grin took over Will's face, so wide it almost split his head in half.

"I'm glad. _Grazie, soldatino_."

" _Prego, tesoro_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is [Soldatino by Paola Bennet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9fu5rJ3k4Q), definitely would recommend it's a beautiful lullaby.


	8. "I Will" - Nico di Angelo Centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between Mark of Athena and House of Hades, Nico is Fucked Up™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Self hatred, self deprecation, minor suicidal thoughts, panic attacks, mention of self harm, flashbacks  
> Alright I think we've gone long enough with pure fluff don't you? I love Hazel but I don't think I could do her justice, plus I think in this context she wouldn't be the best solution for helping Nico, and on top of that a boy needs friends so someone else helps ;)

_I-I will._

Those words echoed through his head at all hours of the day. Between doubts, hopes, fears, and other feelings he couldn't name. When he pushed himself all day to keep that promise, until he was exhausted and could hardly move but he wouldn't stop. When Hazel or Jason would force him to go back to his cabin, and he stared at the ceiling, waiting for the possibility of sleep and hoping it wouldn't plague him so he could stay away from the memories of the blood sky, glass floor, fire river, blistered land, all filled with screams, a place that _Percy and Annabeth now were_ and he _promised_ to get to the House of Hades and save them and he _had_ to, there was no other option.

_I will._

It was one such night, where he was too scared and filled with thoughts to sleep, yet his bones felt like lead and he couldn't get out of bed if he wanted to, which he didn't. He wished he had some way to listen to music, truly one of the only things that could get him to relax, but there was no way to get any listening device, even non electronic ones, on the ship, and the altitude often made them screwy. He knew Leo, who also thrived on music (the two of them had gone on and on before about traditions they kept from their home countries, even at Camp), was working on a device that wouldn't attract monsters but still worked similarly to a phone, and he debated just pushing through the exhaustion to go help him, when a knock on the door made a decision for him.

_I will._

He figured it was Hazel, so he let out a soft " _entra_ ," not having the energy to translate the Italian into English since the Latin translation was close enough sounding, but to his surprise the curly brown hair he was expecting was actually blond. He sat up with a sigh.

"Jason?"

"You've been here for 3 hours and you haven't slept." It was no secret among the crew members that Jason was the mom friend, and after Rome his fretting and checking in had increased tenfold.

_I will._

Nico just shrugged, not knowing what Jason wanted to hear. The taller boy, however, knew what Nico needed to hear, even if he didn't want it.

"It's not your fault, you know. None of it."

_I will._

The son of Hades didn't notice the tears that had begun to trickle down his face until Jason reached out, softly wiping them away with all the love and care that his mamma used to. He didn't have the energy to stop the tears or move, so he didn't. Seeing how he moved closer to the touch, however, Jason sat on the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around him as he cried.

"W-what if... what if I-" his breathing picked up and he began gasping, as his cousin held him tighter.

"Shhh, it's okay, take a breath and then finish what you want to say." They sat in relative silence as Nico tried to get his gasps under control, finally bursting with the thoughts that had been plaguing him.

"What if I can't do it?" It was a whisper, but as he spoke his words got louder, albeit shakier. "What if they get all the way to the Doors of Death and find out I failed to lead us there? What if they stay stuck down there because of _me_? What if we make it, but they aren't okay? What happens when you guys finally realize how fucked up I am?! That I'm worthless and can't do anything and-"

"Neeks, stop right there, you are worth _so much more than you say_ and while it's best not to dwell on the worst case scenarios, whatever happens is _not your fault_. Not even a little bit." It was obvious why Jason was chosen for praetor, he was a leader but also kind and soft spoken where Reyna was harsh and blunt, balancing each other out.

_Balancing each other out so he'll leave like everybody else._

_I will._

"But some of it _is_ my fault! If I hadn't been arrogant enough to think I could go to T-Tar-Ta-" as he spoke there were images flashing through his mind, _blood death hurt fire glass DEATH_ , but the son of Jupiter squeezed tighter, stopping the flashback before it could really start, and he carried on. "If I didn't it could've been different! I would've been stronger and I could've brought them up and-"

"It isn't your fault Nico. None of it, not a single bit."

_I will._

"And P-Percy has been there since I was a fucking snot nosed kid and he had to save me _again_ because I was an idiot _again_ and he must hate me if he didn't before and-"

"Nico! Percy loves you! All of us on this ship love you! He doesn't think less of you because you made a bad decision, everyone makes bad decisions. Nobody hates you-"

"I DO!" Nobody else was below deck, luckily, so the Italian's yell as he sat up didn't cause everyone to run to them and risk freaking him out more. "I hate me! S-so much, and I always have, and I'm j-just _waiting_ for everyone to figure out how much I don't _deserve_ anything they give me! All I deserve is to go back into that h- _hellhole_ , grab the glass on the floor and bring it to my throat so you don't have to deal with me anymore!"

_I will._

Jason's heart broke listening to this kid, this _14 year old kid_ , say such things. This boy, who had gone through _literal hell_ and was one of the _strongest demigods ever_ , and he thought so little of himself. He couldn't even say anything, sobs choking up his own throat, so he just grabbed his cousin and brought him into a bone-crushing hold, letting him sob into his shoulder as tears trickled down his own face.

They sat like that for at least 15 minutes, before Jason whispered the question he'd wanted, no _needed_ , to know since the first self deprecating word had come from the Ghost Kings mouth. "Nico," he whispered, and the boy stirred. "Nico, I... I need to know, okay? For your own safety. I won't tell everyone, just Percy when, _when_ , he comes back, but..." his fingers ran lightly over the long sleeved jacket covering the scrawny boy, and he got the message. The blond's fingers caught, revealing a clean arm, and Jason let out a sigh of relief until the ravenette shook his head, tension still evident.

_I will._

And when he lifted his shirt, pulling down the waistband of his pants a bit to reveal his hip, the former praetor gasped and nearly resolved to tears again.

_I will._

There were scars all over his abdomen, some paler and clearly done in some battle (unsurprisingly), but as they moved closer to his hipbones they became smaller, less cared for, _newer_.

Self inflicted.

Without a word, Jason wrapped him (once again) in his arms, holding him close despite them both being out of tears by now and staying until the _too small, too skinny, too pale_ boy became dead weight and his breathing evened out. He lied him back, pulling the sheet over him and brushing his bangs out of his face. He looked much more peaceful when he was asleep, and the blond kissed his forehead before leaving to his own cabin.

_I'll keep an eye on him the rest of this hell quest, help him heal as much as I can after._

_I will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jasico is meant to be completely platonic and more familial but if you want it to be preslash-y it's not like I can stop you.


	9. Solid - SolAngelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory three days in the infirmary fic because I'm honestly surprised it took me this long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attacks, needles (medical), hospitals, blood, nightmares, mention of (kind of?) torture, war

Nico grumbled from his spot on the starched bed. He had been in the Camp Half Blood Infirmary for a few hours now, but due to the more pressing injuries (and the fact that Will Solace insisted on treating him himself, despite being head healer), it had taken until nightfall for him to get a check over. He'd been resting all day, as he'd been instructed to do, and now a good chunk of the physical exhaustion (enough that now there was a chance his nightmares would catch up to him now but... that was a Later Nico problem). It wasn't particularly _bad_ , but there were obviously plenty of medical advancements since his last real doctors appointment.

"And are you all caught up on your vaccines?" The blond healer asked.

"I think I might've had my smallpox one back when I was like... ten."

"And since then?" A shake of the head (he'd been a bit _busy_ since then). "What about other vaccines?"

"There's more?" At Will's horrified look, he scoffed. "Solace, I was born in the 30's. The fact that I had my smallpox one in that of itself is amazing. Besides, how many more are there?"

"DTaP to protect against diphtheria, tetanus, and whoop'n cough, Hepatitis B, MMR for measles, mumps, and rubella, polio, have you had chicken pox before?"

"Uh I think so? I had something that was either that or smallpox, but I had the shot, so I'm assuming?"

"Do you remember whether the rash and fever developed at the same time?"

"...Sure?"

"Good enough, you don't need that one then. You do also need the meningococcal conjugate, and that should be it considerin' your age. Physical age, at least. Y'are physically 14?" A nod.

"I speak 4 languages and you have not spoken a single one of them."

"Actually, they're English words with Latin roots, so I have," Will stuck his tongue out. "I'm gonna go get the vaccines, I'll be back soon."

Nico sat in thought, despite having had his last vaccine only a couple years ago (at least, to him) he couldn't remember it well, and considering that that was _before_ the Lotus, it could've changed a lot since then.

The next hour was filled with lots of grumbling, cursing, and a _totally not_ pouting Nico. He may have a high pain tolerance, but that didn't mean he was happy with getting stuck with what felt like a hundred needles (and being told that a few of them would need follow ups in a few months).

"Okay, that's the last of'm. May I touch you?" Nico shot him a confused glare. "Last thing t'do is some healin' of that lingerin' darkness, with all that you've overexert'd yourself direct contact would be most effective, but I can do without. So, which'll it be?"

On instinct, Nico wanted to say _no touching_ , but his tongue moved ahead of his instincts and let out his true feelings, the traitor. "Direct contact is fine, I guess." It was just because it was more efficient, not anything more than that.

Will leaned forward slowly (Nico hoped he hadn't noticed his constant flinching whenever anyone moved toward him too fast) and rested a palm on top of his forearm, closing his eyes as warmth radiated outward from the appendage. Nico began to feel less exhausted (physically, at least, emotionally he was still ready to sleep for a century or seven) and his arm became a little less transparent.

When Will sat up, Nico almost reached toward him to keep contact, thankfully keeping himself in control before _that_ embarrassment could happen.

"Okay now, you need to sleep. I doubt ya've rested much the past _while-_ "

"Not like I really had the _ability_ to."

"And now ya do! So sleep, I'll be back in the mornin' and-"

"And if I'm well enough I can leave here?"

"And if you're well enough you can go eat breakf'st in the Dining Pavilion before coming back. _Three days_ , di Angelo." His accent made him say his last name in a way Nico'd never heard before, drawing out the e instead of skipping over it like he did with most other vowels he said.

" _Accidenti_."

"I hope that means 'g'night'!" Will smirked as he left. Nico wanted to argue, but he was so tired he decided _fuck it_ and laid down, pulling the covers to his ears and relaxing into sleep.

When he woke up, it was dark outside, but he knew he'd slept at least long enough that it wasn't the same night, so it must've been the next day. Not that he was really worried about that, not with the fading feeling of burning down his throat, glass in his feet, shattered legs, acid in his lungs... it was so much that he was overwhelmed, and instead of waking up screaming like he's been used to since the Titan War, he was just. Numb. No emotions, no feelings, he wasn't even processing what was happening around him. He pushed himself up, focusing hard on the contracting muscles in his arms to bring awareness back to the fact that he had _limbs_ , and it sort of worked.

Light spilled into the room as the door opened, and a voice sighed in relief. He looked up to see Will, standing there in slightly bloody scrubs but not looking as rushed as he had when he fell asleep. Nico simply blinked at him, and when he noticed the partially unresponsive state of the younger boy, Will walked over and talked in a gentle voice, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Nico, let's relax your hands, yeah? You're hurt'n yourself." After a moment of processing what he was told, Nico looked down and realized that his fingers were digging into his crossed legs, red bleeding from the crescent shaped cuts that were there despite his nails being short and unhealthy. He let go slowly, staring entranced as more blood spilled out of the wounds, not averting his eyes when the blond cleaned and bandaged the area. He took a moment to remember how to speak, and another to actually _do_ so.

"H-how long was I as-" a hiccup interrupted him, and he registered tears falling down his face and stuttery breathing that must've been his, "asleep?"

"Nearly a week. You woke a few times, but you were in such a distress'd state and your powers were flaring up and hurtin' ev'ryone, includin' yourself, that we had'ta sedate you."

Nico wanted to apologize for the trouble he brought, but as he came more and more into awareness, all of the emotions he had been holding since this whole shitshow _started_ bubbled to the surface, stuttering his breathing and making him tremble. Will reached out on instinct, but upon seeing the Italian flinch away harshly he retracted his hand. Nico reached out quickly though, grabbing the tanned, freckled fingers and holding onto them like a lifeline (which, for him, they may as well have been). The Southern boy began humming for a second, to make sure that the shadows thrashing about in the corners weren't coming to swallow the other boy, and then placed the pale, only recently corporeal hand onto his chest, breathing slowly and steadily for the other to follow.

They sat for around an hour, and at one point the smaller boy had slumped into his doctor, too tired to hold himself up. Will rubbed his back, revelling slightly in the contact with the son of Hades that he'd been admiring from afar for awhile. Eventually, he broke the silence, not wanting to assume how to best help his patient when he could make decisions. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Nico shook his head, nuzzling slightly further into the healer's shoulder. Before his impulse control could kick in, he let out a soft, raspy, "stay?" He realized what he said, and immediately backtracked, though he made no move to get away from the son of Apollo. "I'm sorry, you probably have tons of patients, and you want to get to bed, you don't have to, I'm just being dumb..."

"Hey, di Angelo, don't worry about it. The only people still here are those who needed to stay longer for stitches or something, and they don't need around the clock care. Or any care, really, just the facilities that the Infirmary has that their cabins don't. Besides, I was planning on just sleeping in a cot here anyways, or in my office, so if you want me to stay I can pull over that chair and-" he was cut off by Nico moving over, pulling the blond next to him on the bed. He'd surely regret this later, but he was too tired to care right now. 

The son of Apollo hesitantly laid down, and Nico rested his head on his shoulder (because the bed was small, obviously, it was to save space, no other reason...), almost immediately drifting off. "Buona notte, Will." His accent made it sound more like "wheel," and the blond secretly loved it, smiling as he let the exhaustion of a week of almost constant working catch up to him.

"Night, Nico." His own accent came through strong as well, but he'd already been talking with it stronger than normal because of stress that he didn't care as much as he usually did, giving into his own impulse and kissing the smaller boy on the forehead, happy that it was substantially more solid than it had been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I love the idea of them having very strong accents that they both secretly love to hear from each other?


	10. Maternal Affection - Solangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been years- decades, technically- since he'd had his own mom, but maybe another woman can bring a similar feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Nightmares, trauma, scars, minor injuries  
> I didn't finish Trials of Apollo so I don't know how much is confirmed about Will's mortal family but here.

Waking up to screaming (both from him and from his dreams), heart racing, lungs heaving, and the faint smell of sulfur wasn't new to Nico di Angelo. Neither was the warmth surrounding him, smelling of strawberries and antiseptic, blood rushing in his ears being drowned out by gentle reassurances and hushes from the lips of his lover. In fact, it was practically routine, only a year after Apollo returned to Olympus. What _was_ new, however, was his surroundings once he grounded himself. The walls were lighter and the bed smaller than in his cabin, but they rarely slept in Cabin 7, and even if they did the room was too small. Always attuned to his emotions (whether from being a son of Apollo, or as a result of dating for almost a year and a half), Will whispered a reminder as to the change of scenery.

"We're at my house, sunshine." _Oh, yeah_. Naomi had invited Nico to come to Texas with Will that holiday season; she'd met her son's boyfriend before, but only really in passing, and since he stayed at camp year round, she wanted him to really "join the family." They were in Will's bedroom, window open to let in the light breeze (it always helped to get fresh air after Tartarus dreams) and stars gleaming among the sky. Being in the middle of nowhere, there were much more than he could see from New York, and on their first night they stargazed as Nico bittersweetly told stories of his childhood in Italy.

After a moment, it set in that Will's Southern accent wasn't as heavy as it usually was when he was tired; in fact, it was almost normal, just like it always was when he came home. "Did you sleep?" He rasped, throat dry despite the lack of movement from the room next door (where Will's twin sisters slept) indicating he hadn't screamed.

The blond shook his head sheepishly. "Just thinking about, you know... how Kayla's doing while I'm gone, and..."

"They're fine, _tesoro_. It's alright." It wasn't a secret how protective Will was of his siblings. After being forced to take over as head counsellor while barely being a teenager yet, and then the two subsequent wars... well, all of the demigods were more protective; it wasn't surprising for him to lose sleep for it.

The blond's eyebrows furrowed upon hearing the Italian's voice. "You sound thirsty. C'mon, let's make some cocoa."

"Cocoa? It's practically summer weather."

"Oh shut up. Besides, there's no way I'm giving you coffee at," he checked his alarm clock, "three in the morning."

The younger rolled his eyes, though they trailed down the broad, tan chest as Will sat up and the duvet quit covering him. The boy snorted, pushing the Italian lightly. However, when Nico went to stand up, his leg gave out and he hit the nightstand on the way down, hissing out swears in Italian.

"Must've pinched a nerve while you were sleeping. C'mon, there's a first aid kit downstairs."

"I'm fine, Will, this is far from the worst injury I've gotten."

"Forgive me if that isn't reassuring."

"...Fair. But anyways, I don't need first ai-" He was cut off as his boyfriend lifted him in a bridal carry, smirking as he went silent and stared at the biceps on display, moving thin fingers to trace the sun tattoo on his pectoral. Despite knowing that the ravenette could easily take him in a fight, the oversized, faded blue hoodie undermined that, giving the illusion that he was just lean, without all the muscle that was hiding under Will's old sweater. 

Unlike most of the older teens at camp, who forewent shirts often weather for training, swimming, or just ease, Nico was always covered. Will was one of the very few to have seen him without it; he could trace all of the scars that covered the younger's torso, that the Italian still hated to show, even knowing every other camper had their fair share of them too. Pants, however, were a different matter. Despite the baggy jeans that were a staple of his outfit, in the comfort of his own cabin, it was more likely to see him simply wearing a large shirt and boxers. They didn't have many scars like the ones across his back, and the ones they did have didn't have bad memories attached to them (except on his feet and ankles, where he'd been cut over and over by the glass floor of Tartarus, but he just wore socks); plus, Will certainly loved ogling at them. The first time he went to wake the younger and saw him wearing nothing but an old SPQR shirt that could fit Frank, he almost kissed him on the spot. And that was before they were dating.

The house was still silent as Will carried his boyfriend downstairs, setting him on the counter and bandaging the wound on his hip where it hit the nightstand. He then warmed some milk, Nico staying where he was and swinging his leg as they sat in comfortable silence. They kept contact the whole time, for both of their comfort, and that was enough.

"Will, baby, what're you doin' up?" A tired voice said as Naomi entered the kitchen, squinting against the one dim light they'd turned on (neither boys were a fan of the dark).

"Oh, mom." He wasn't too surprised, both of them having heard the footsteps down the stairs, but Nico was still jumpy from the memories sleep had brought, and hit his head on the cupboard. Will snorted, which earned him a glare, before answering his mom. "I couldn' sleep, and Neeks woke up, so I decided to make some cocoa. Did we wake ya?"

"No, jus' a bit cold, I saw th' light when I went to get a blanket. Couldn' sleep, s'it about...?" Despite not knowing most of the wider details (though knowing very well what Will went through, he didn't feel like talking about what the _main_ fighters did), she knew enough about the wars and Nico's participation in them. She also noticed her son no longer said "hell" and, after doing some research when she found Nico muttering about a place called "Tartarus," and came to her own conclusions.

"Hmm, yeah, we're fine though. Well, _I'm_ fine, this one however..."

" _Oh Madone_ , Will, I'm fine. It wasn't even a really bad one." Two raised eyebrows in his direction. "It wasn't! You didn't see the shadows wrestle around, did you?"

Will sighed and walked over, laying his hands around the younger's waist and giving into her not-so-subtle attempts to get him to let her take over. "Hm, fine, you're off the hook. _This_ time."

"Yeah, yeah." Despite their bickering, Nico nestled his head into soft blond curls, and Will pressed a gentle, innocent kiss into the junction of his shoulder.

Naomi smiled wistfully. She hadn't had a fulfilling relationship since her teens; her then-fiance had gotten into a car accident and died, spurring her into having a one night stand with a man (who turned out to be a god) after a concert. She had a short relationship with another, which is how she had the twins, now four years old, but they decided they'd be better off separate; both found their relationship more platonic than anything. Despite all these boys had gone through, she was ecstatic they found each other and were so happy together. She was never much of a religious person, but since learning who Will's father _truly_ was, she'd prayed to him every night for her son's happiness, even during the period he was mortal.

"Alright, cocoa's done, why don' you two go t'the table and I can bring it over." Will gave her a look she knew too well, a look of _are you sure?_ but she just made a shooing motion. He gently tugged his boyfriend's arm, and she didn't miss the small wince when he jumped off the counter. She filled three mugs with the rich beverage, and sat across from the two. "Did ya hurt yourself, Nico? I saw your face after you jumped off."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Solace. I slept weirdly and fell when I tried to stand up, but it's all good."

"What've I said about callin' me Naomi?" He muttered a sheepish "sorry," but she just smiled and shook her head. "By 'it's all good,' I'm assuming our resident MD here patched you up more than necessary."

"S'not more than necessary!"

"It kinda is, _mi amore_. You wrapped it in gauze and everything."

"Always the mother hen," the woman joked.

"It could've gotten infected!" Naomi smiled, but didn't respond; she still wasn't fully aware of Will's boundaries surrounding talk of the wars, and she knew he lost more than a few patients to infection. Nico, however, didn't have the same reservations.

"I've been stabbed and come out just fine, no infection or anything, even without it being disinfected." 

"It should've been disinfected anyways! Plus, what about that time your 'small training cut' got infected?"

"I still blame Clarisse for that."

"Yes, blame Clarisse for _you_ losing balance and falling in a spar, but not Annabeth for _stabbing you_. I know she's scary, but c'mon!"

"Hey, I respect her, I'm not scared of her. She's dating _Percy_ -"

"Didn't you have a crush on Percy?"

" _Everyone_ had a crush on Percy, she's been dating him for years! If he's still alive, I'm not scared. Besides, I would've stabbed her too if I lost."

"Wait, you got stabbed just _training_?" Naomi asked.

"Eh, it's normal."

"For _you_ it is, nobody else gets stabbed in the thigh in just a _spar_!"

"Ares kids do."

"They're _Ares kids_!"

"You boys really are too much," Naomi laughed, "even if you can be overprotective sometimes." She loved her boys, she really did.

"Well, being _overprotective_ helped when you dropped an amp on your foot, didn't it _mother_?"

"It was one time!"

"It was at least thrice!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where Will admiring Nico came from, this was going to be shorter and just pure Naomi checking on her boys but my fics never go as planned do they.


	11. Big? - Nico di Angelo Centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wants to stay big while living with people he doesn't know, but Percy and Annabeth are stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Vague implications of war, implied innuendos  
> I haven't done any CGLRe for pjo yet! (Or any fandom except bnha). I just want Nico to have a chance at a childhood, and also pls... just let Percy and Annabeth be his big sibling figures. I might expand more on this idea/universe later, but basically, Nico started regressing like, BOTL era ish? (I mean I never finished the original series but close enough), Percy, Annabeth, and Rachel are the only people who like, actually know and care for him? But Rachel's more of a babysitter. I don't remember if there was any downtime or if the three were even on the Argo II at the same time at all, but uuuuh now they were, this is post Tartarus for all of them.

"Nico, are you okay?"

Hazel's voice broke him out of his reverie, just in time to loosen his jaw before his teeth broke skin on his lip. "Hm? Yeah, I'm fine Hazel. Fine enough, at least. Why?"

"You seem stressed and distracted. Is there any way I can help?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Go on, you said something about making bows for Frank?"

In truth, he was stressed and distracted. Well, they all were, war did that to you, but there was something else weighing on his mind. Of the 7 other people on this boat, only two of them knew that he regressed, and he didn't want to bother them. However, it was getting harder and harder to fight off the headspace. Logically, he knew that Percy and Annabeth really didn't mind, and that they found it somewhat relaxing, but they also had other things they could do to relax. He'd spent long enough being a clingy little kid who wouldn't leave them alone during the Titan War, when they were the only people who gave him the time of day (not that it was too much better now), and the time after where he avoided them to get over his _totally not_ crush on Percy must've been a relief.

Unfortunately, he forgot how perceptive the blonde girl could be. And Percy too, he guesses, if he wants to be (he went on a quest with three people who had a crush on him and stayed clueless, but he also had a sixth sense of when Nico needed him to annoy him at his cabin and cheer him up, so it's really chance).

He was leaning against a wall and nibbling on the lunch Hazel had forced him to take, when she marched over, stood in front of him, and crossed her arms. "You're hiding something."

"No I'm not," he grumbled, opting to chew on his nail. It was only when she eyed it and raised an eyebrow that he realized that was a dead giveaway, and he could only hope she wouldn't bring it up with Leo being so close.

Of course, this was Annabeth Motherfucking Chase so she simply thought for a moment and then stilted out a "Sei... piccolo?" It wasn't perfect, but he knew damn well what she was trying to say.

"What the fuck?!"

"Language! Plus, now I know I'm right. C'mon, let's go down to the cabins." With that she grabbed his arm and dragged him down below deck. He knew it was no use arguing, that she and Percy would win any argument, and deep down he _really_ needed some time to be little. He huffed but quit dragging his feet as she burst into Percy's room.

"You really thought you could hide it?" Percy smirked, holding his arms out.

"Sta' zitto," he grumbled, but climbed into the older's lap nonetheless. They were short on regression supplies, obviously, but they had a few things stashed around that Annabeth went to get. Nico was already in comfortable clothes, as was Percy (she'd had an Iris message with camp and put on proper jeans to relay information, but soon enough she exchanged them for a pair of Percy's boxers), and they were far enough away from land that, should anything attack (as unlikely as an attack could be for them) they probably wouldn't need Nico specifically. So, as Percy gently rocked the smaller and brought him deeper into his headspace, she grabbed a blanket from his room, some milk that she snagged from the kitchens (which she warmed up and poured some vanilla into. Why did the ship have vanilla, she'd never know), and the pacifier attached to a small stuffie that she'd been able to slip into her pillowcase for him.

When she got back, the Italian was babbling nonsensically and brightened up when she came in, reaching his arms toward her with a slurred "Annie!"

"Hey bubba, were you good for Cece while I got your stuff?" He nodded quickly, earning a small laugh from the aforementioned man. "You look sleepy. Why don't we have some milk and I'll tell you a story." His eyes brightened up a bit, still droopy though, before he looked down at the duvet over Percy's messy bed. "Nigh'mar's," he whined.

"I know Neeks, we won't let them get you though." For some reason, nightmares while Nico was in littlespace were very rarely memories. They were still horrifying and gruesome, but they were more convoluted, with people that weren't part of the real incidents. They were terrifying, but when they were made up scenarios, or multiple incidents twisted together, they were able to tell him it wasn't real.

They didn't have any sippy cups on board, but they did have metal straws (old parts, but thoroughly washed by Jason and Frank) and all of the cups they did have were plastic so they gave it to him easily. However, as soon as he took it a knock sounded at the door, making all three of them freeze momentarily.

"Annabeth?" Piper's voice was muffled through the door. "You weren't in your own cabin, are you here?" The blonde quickly untangled herself and stood to open the door, making an over exaggerated shushing motion toward Nico, mostly to calm him so he wouldn't be afraid of getting exposed.

"Hey Pipes, what's up?" She swung the door open and stood so that she hid the other two from view. She realized her outfit, and how rumpled she looked, when the other girl smirked at her, but it was better than her seeing Nico with a faded baby blanket around him, cuddled into her boyfriend.

"Coach wants to know, from your standpoint, what weapon would be best used for our next stop; Leo's wondering if you have spare paper for him to make some blueprints or whatever; and now that I think about it, do you know where Nico is?"

"Tell Coach none, we're trying to be peaceful, maybe a small dagger or slingshot if he insists; there's some paper and pens underneath my bed," usually with the blanket that was now, luckily, behind her, "and he's probably sleeping or sulking somewhere. Anything else?"

"No, we're good. Don't have too much fun~" She grinned, but the blonde just rolled her eyes and closed the door, turning back to her boys. "How about storytime, bubba?"

Annie and Cece began weaving a story, a real one, but more lighthearted. They told him of the Sea of Monsters, but without the sad and scary details. They mostly told about Circe, how she brought Annie to a paradise while turning Cece into a guinea pig (which Nico found thoroughly entertaining), and how Grover helped them away from the Big Bad (they never said that Polyphemus was a cyclops, describing him simply as a mysterious but clumsy villain), and Cece told of the moment where they were met with mean mermaids (in general, they avoided naming any monsters while he was in littlespace) and Annie almost went to get them, which they could laugh about now.

The story was barely over by the time Nico was asleep, suckling the paci with one hand holding the stuffed bat attached to it, the other curled around Annie's where he laid between them, cheek smooshed into Cece's chest. The two older kids found a new peace as well, always calmed by being able to care for someone they thought of as a little brother, and gently intertwined their free hands over the Italian, falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just let them be a family I beg.  
> Sei piccolo? - you're small?  
> Sta' zitto - shut up


	12. Take Me To Church - Solangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hozier songfic that's been a long time coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Brief mention of war, internalized homophobia, religious trauma  
> I made a TikTok about this and then I wanted to just keep expanding to here! This might seem a titch dubcon-y in some places, I tried my best to write it so it didn't but here's another disclaimer. Nico's hesitant, but Will would back off if he needed him to and Nico knows this.

_My lover's got humor  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval,_

Will had known for quite a while the he had a crush on one Nico di Angelo. He'd known for a fair bit, too, that it was reciprocated. There was just one problem.

Nico was too hesitant, almost scared.

Will understood, of course. During a medical check, Nico confessed his true birth year of 1924, and Will put some pieces together after that. He'd done research and learned that he was probably forced to learn to fight in WWII, that even if he somehow didn't he still grew up in Nazi Italy. On top of that, he knew the other was raised very Catholic, and even if he no longer was that still made an impact. It was no wonder the boy didn't know what to think about homosexuality.

_I should've worshipped her sooner_

Of course, as a doctor, it was practically Will's job to push people out of their comfort zones a bit.

_If the heavens ever did speak  
She's the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week_

He'd been working at it for weeks now, and he figured it was time for the final steps. Originally he'd just wanted Nico more comfortable in his own identity, but after noticing how responsive and open he was to Will's advances (first accidental, though with more purpose as time passed), even if he shut himself down after, well. Will didn't need him to be his boyfriend, but getting close enough, certainly would be enough to think of it as "just helping Nico," (not that he quite trusted himself to stop).

_'We were born sick,'  
You heard them say it_

The son of Hades had figured out what the blond was doing, and as much as he just wanted to indulge and make out with him already, fears and memories held him back. Still, the honey-sweet promises that dripped from Will's lips were enticing.

_My church offers no absolutes  
She tells me 'Worship in the bedroom'  
The only Heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you  
I was born sick, but I love it  
Command me to be well_

They hadn't even been talking about anything with it, just hanging out in the Hades cabin, Will putting together First Aid kits that he insisted the cabin be stocked with as Nico hung a tapestry. Until the blond leaned forward, causing his shorts to ride up and reveal an inch more of strong, sunkissed thigh, and he plopped down on the bed as his thoughts caught up to him.

_Aaa, Amen, Amen, Amen_

"Death Boy? Are you okay?" _No, he really wasn't._

Despite no longer being Catholic, tears fell as the words spilled from his lips.

_"Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life  
Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life"_

Will didn't know what hurt more, the small prayer he gave or what he said after.

"I'm sorry, I'm so f-fucking sorry Will, it's dumb and I'm not even religious, and I want to just kiss you already but all I can hear is everyone telling me I'm going to hell, and it's so stupid! I've been to hell, for fucks sake, and I know it's not what's coming for me, and I know homosexuality is... okay, now, and I know that it doesn't matter, but fuck!"

_If I'm a pagan of the good times  
My lover's the sunlight  
To keep the goddess on my side  
She demands a sacrifice  
Drain the whole sea  
Get something shiny_

The son of Apollo sat next to the object of his affections, pulling him into a hug. "You have nothing to apologize for, sunshine. Life's been cruel to you, and I understand, I really do. I'm more than willing to be patient, for you."

"And what if that leaves you waiting forever?!"

"I don't think it will, considering how far you've gotten since I first told you that people were openly gay now."

He couldn't help but admire the fluffy raven hair and olive skin before him, the muscles that could be felt through the shirt Nico was wearing (having foregone the aviator jacket).

_Something meaty for the main course  
That's a fine looking high horse  
What you got in the stable?  
We've a lot of starving faithful  
That looks tasty  
That looks plenty  
This is hungry work_

"Progress doesn't get rid of the stupid fucking words in my head."

"Maybe... maybe you don't need to get rid of the words. Just, rephrase them."

"What? That doesn't even make sense."

"Like this." Will hoisted Nico further into his lap, laying his chin on the smaller's shoulder to speak in his ear. His voice came out different than before; deep, intimate, _seductivevery different_. Nico felt a shiver down his spine.

_"Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life  
Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life"_

"Oh," the Italian breathed out. He'd flinched lightly at the word "sin," but the second time he was completely enraptured.

"Better?"

"Y-yeah," he whispered again.

_No masters or kings when the ritual begins  
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin  
In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I am human  
Only then I am clean_

It was only then that Will noticed Nico's fidgeting, so he leaned back. "Oh, sorry if I got too close, I was just-HMPH" 

_Oh, oh, Amen, Amen, Amen_

Turns out, Nico was nervous because he wanted to kiss the boy with him, the boy of his dreams, who he'd grown enough to want and allow himself to have. His kisses were soft, shy, but not hesitant once Will began to kiss back. When they finally broke apart, his eyes were half-lidded and he leaned to kiss the tan jawline instead, whispering into the blond's ear.

"Sing it again." _Oh gladly, if it gets me that reaction._

_"Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life"_

Once he finished, he grabbed the Italian's face and their lips met again, a bit harsher this time, though still slow for Nico's benefit. This time when they broke, the smaller leaned in and hid his red face in the other's tan shoulder. Will couldn't help himself, and nipped the other's earlobe, relishing the hitch of breath. He then took advantage of the angle to speak directly into his ear.

"C'mon, say it with me darlin'"

He wasn't expecting Nico to comply so easily, but his singing voice was certainly on par with his surname.

_"Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this is but it was fun to write so take the purely self indulgent Solangelo.


End file.
